1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible flying structures which may be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. The collapsible flying structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flying kites is a popular past-time that is enjoyed by many, including both adults and children. Kites are being provided in many different shapes and sizes, bearing a large variety of designs and colors. Larger kites are very beautiful when in full flight, and are often admired for their beauty and grace when they flow in the wind. Larger kites are also easier to fly, and can be visible from a further distance. On the other hand, smaller kites are often more difficult to fly, and are less visible than larger kites.
Unfortunately, one problem that is encountered by all kites is that their large size makes them very inconvenient to store, and to transport from one location to another. The irony is that kite-flying is best suited in locations that are relatively open, without many trees, buildings, telephone poles, and other structures and objects that would obstruct the flight of the kite. As a result, most people living in cities will need to carry a large and bulky kite in a vehicle to an open location, which is often outside a metropolitan area. Although some kites have fabric portions that can be folded, the skeleton of the kite which provides structural support and stability is still necessarily large and takes up much space, making them inconvenient to transport in buses or smaller vehicles. In addition, the large size of these kites makes them inconvenient to store in smaller homes where precious storage space is scarce. Thus, the storage and transportion problems associated with the large sizes of conventional kites often deter new potential hobbyists from taking up the hobby, and take away much of the fun and enjoyment from kite-flying enthusiasts.
Thus, there still remains a need for a flying structure, such as a kite, that preserves all the beauty, flight and enjoyment of conventional kites, while providing the hobbyist with convenience in use, storage and transportation. There is also a need for a flying structure, such as a kite, that provides increased variety in use which will enhance the entertainment and recreation value of the flying structure.